bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Word of the Day Segments
Season 1 Home.png|HOME (from 1x01: "Home is Where the Bear Is") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x01) Water.png|WATER (from 1x02: "Water, Water Everywhere") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x02) Birthday.png|BIRTHDAY (from 1x03: "Mouse Party") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x07) Gravity.png|GRAVITY (from 1x04: "Why Bears Can't Fly") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x03) Healthy.png|HEALTHY (from 1x05: "Picture Of Health") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x05) Sharing.png|SHARING (from 1x06: "Share, Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x06) Mail.png|MAIL (from 1x07: "What's in the Mail, Today?") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x09) Fall.png|FALL (from 1x08: "Falling For Fall") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x04) Shapes.png|SHAPES (from 1x09: "Shape of a Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x08) Color.png|COLOR (from 1x10: "A Wagon of a Different Color") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x10) Dance.png|DANCE (from 1x11: "Dancin' the Day Away") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x11) Music.png|MUSIC (from 1x12: "Music to My Ears") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x12) Connections.png|CONNECTIONS (from 1x13: "All Connected") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x13) Winter.png|WINTER (from 1x14: "A Winter's Nap") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x14) Cooking.png|COOKING (from 1x15: "Magic in the Kitchen") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x15) Family.png|FAMILY (from 1x16: "The Big Little Visitor") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x21) Finding.png|FINDING (from 1x17: "Lost Thing") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x17) Work.png|WORK (from 1x18: "Working Like a Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x18) Spring.PNG|SPRING (from 1x19: "Spring Fever") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x19) Dirt.png|DIRT (from 1x20: "Dirt, I Love You So") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x22) Food.png|FOOD (from 1x21: "Eat, Drink Juice & Be Merry") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x16) Grow.png|GROW (from 1x22: "A Plant Grows in Bear's House") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x36) Summer.png|SUMMER (from 1x23: "Summer Cooler") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x25) Friends.png|FRIENDS (from 1x24: "Friends For Life") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x26) Sounds.png|SOUNDS (from 1x25: "Listen Up!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x24) Helping.png|HELPING (from 1x26: "Need a Little Help Today") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x38) Season 2 Babies.png|BABIES (from 2x01: "Ooh, Baby, Baby") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x01) Explore.png|EXPLORE (from 2x02: "Raiders of the Lost Cheese") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x02) Bedtime.png|BEDTIME (from 2x03: "The Big Sleep") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x29) Communicate.png|COMMUNICATE (from 2x04: "Clear as a Bell") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x40) Afraid.png|AFRAID (from 2x05: "Nothing to Fear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x39) Learning.png|LEARNING (from 2x06: "You Learn Something New Every Day") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x30) Nature.png|NATURE (from 2x07: "Back To Nature") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x27) Sports.png|SPORTS (from 2x08: "The Ojolympics") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x28) Pretend.png|PRETEND (from 2x09: "The Great Pretender") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x32) Pictures.PNG|PICTURES (from 2x10: "Picture This") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x20) Remember.png|REMEMBER (from 2x11: "It's All In Your Head") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x33) Interactive.PNG|INTERACTIVE (from 2x12: "Let's Get Interactive") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x10) Morning.png|MORNING (from 2x13: "Morning Glory") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x23) Give.png|GIVE (from 2x14: "Bear's Birthday Bash") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x35) Senses.png|SENSES (from 2x15: "The Senseless Detectives") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x05) Doctors.png|DOCTORS (from 2x16: "The Big Blue Housecall") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x37) Time.png|TIME (from 2x17: "Good Times") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x31) Mistakes.png|MISTAKES (from 2x18: "Oops, My Mistake") (Original Broadcast Episode: 1x34) Dress Up.png|DRESS UP (from 2x19: "Dress Up Day") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x09) Inventing.png|INVENTING (from 2x20: "Look What I Made") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x03) Change.png|CHANGE (from 2x21: "Change is in the Air") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x04) Helping (A Good Way to Help It).png|HELPING (from 2x22: "A Good Way To Help It") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x06) Building.png|BUILDING (from 2x23: "I Built That!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x12) Travel.png|TRAVEL (from 2x24: "Tutter's Tiny Trip") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x08) Dancing.png|DANCING (from 2x25: "Dance Fever!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x07) Feelings.png|FEELINGS (from 2x26: "The Way I Feel Today") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x13) Knowing.PNG|KNOWING (from 2x27: "All You Get to Know") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x11) Bugs.png|BUGS (from 2x28: "Buggin'") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x14) Mystery.PNG|MYSTERY (from 2x29: "It's a Mystery to Me") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x16) Practice.png|PRACTICE (from 2x30: "If at First You Don't Succeed...") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x17) Girls.png|GIRLS (from 2x31: "You Go, Ojo!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x15) Weather.PNG|WEATHER (from 2x32: "All Weather Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x18) Confidence.png|CONFIDENCE (from 2x33: "I Gotta Be Me!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x23) Afraid (Afraid Not).png|AFRAID (from 2x34: "Afraid Not") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x22) Occupations.png|OCCUPATIONS (from 2x35: "Occupations in Woodland Valley") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x19) Thinking.png|THINKING (from 2x36: "I Was Just Thinking") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x24) Science.png|SCIENCE (from 2x37: "Scientific Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x26) Creating.png|CREATING (from 2x38: "The Big Book About Us") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x20) Love.png|LOVE (from 2x39: "Love is All You Need") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x25) Opposites.png|OPPOSITES (from 2x40: "As Different as Day and Night") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x27) Boys.PNG|BOYS (from 2x41: "Boys Will Be Boys") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x31) Sharing (What's Mine is Yours).PNG|SHARING (from 2x42: "What's Mine is Yours") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x32) Fantasy.png|FANTASY (from 2x43: "Queen Ojo") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x30) Smells.png|SMELLS (from 2x44: "Smellorama") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x21) Missing.png|MISSING (from 2x45: "Wish You Were Here") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x34) Sports (It's Sports-tastic!).PNG|SPORTS (from 2x46: "It's Sports-tastic!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x33) Night.png|NIGHT (from 2x47: "And To All A Good Night") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x35) Day.png|DAY (from 2x48: "Call It A Day") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x36) Cooperation.png|COOPERATION (from 2x49: "We Did It Our Way") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x37) Stories.png|STORIES (from 2x50: "What's The Story?" (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x38) Potty.png|POTTY (from 2x51: "When You've Got to Go!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x39) Grandparents.png|GRANDPARENTS (from 2x52: "Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x45) Doctor.png|DOCTOR (from 2x53: "That Healing Feeling") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x28) Wait.png|WAIT (from 2x54: "Wait For Me") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x43) Season 3 Holidays.png|HOLIDAYS (from 3x01: "A Berry Bear Christmas, Part 1") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x49) Tradition.png|TRADITION (from 3x02: "A Berry Bear Christmas, Part 2") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x50) Lost.png|LOST (from 3x03: "Lost and Found") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x40) Friends (Friends at Play).png|FRIENDS (from 3x04: "Friends at Play") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x42) Halloween.PNG|HALLOWEEN (from 3x05: "Halloween Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x41) Discovery.png|DISCOVERY (from 3x06: "Bear's Secret Cave") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x29) You.PNG|YOU (from 3x07: "It's All About You") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x48) Clean.PNG|CLEAN (from 3x08: "Woodland House Wonderful") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x03) Surprise.png|SURPRISE (from 3x09: "You Never Know") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x01) Motion.png|MOTION (from 3x10: "Up, Down, All Around!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x02) Rhythm.png|RHYTHM (from 3x11: "I For-Got Rhythm!?") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x08) Math.png|MATH (from 3x12: "Buying Math") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x12) Food (Eating Utensils).png|FOOD (from 3x13: "Eating Utensils") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x06) Water (Back to Water).PNG|WATER (from 3x14: "Back to Water") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x04) Playtime.png|PLAYTIME (from 3x15: "Playdates") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x11) Marketing.PNG|MARKETING (from 3x16: "Marketing Bear") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x16) Science (Season 3 Version).PNG|SCIENCE (from 3x17: "What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x14) Neighborhood.PNG|NEIGHBORHOOD (from 3x18: "Our Neighborhood Festival") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x17) Energy.PNG|ENERGY (from 3x19: "Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x15) Words.png|WORDS (from 3x20: "Words, Words, Words") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x19) Fairy Tales.png|FAIRY TALES (from 3x21: "The Fairy Tale Ball") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x18) Books.png|BOOKS (from 3x22: "Read My Book") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x05) Thanksgiving.png|THANKSGIVING (from 3x23: "The Best Thanksgiving Ever") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x44) Reading.png|READING (from 3x24: "Bear's Book Nook") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x20) Family (Season 3 Version).png|FAMILY (from 3x25: "The Tutter Family Reunion") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x09) Numbers.png|NUMBERS (from 3x26: "I've Got Your Number") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x10) Different.png|DIFFERENT (from 3x27: "Bats are People Too") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x13) Tournament.PNG|TOURNAMENT (from 3x28: "The Big Ballgame Bonanza") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x23) Writing.png|WRITING (from 3x29: "Just Doing Some Writing") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x26) Charity.png|CHARITY (from 3x30: "The Yard Sale") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x21) Dancing (Dance Moves).png|DANCING (from 3x31: "Dance Moves") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x25) Helping (Can You Help).PNG|HELPING (from 3x32: "Can You Help?") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x22) Animal Care.png|ANIMAL CARE (from 3x33: "Nurture!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x27) Weather (Stormy Weather).PNG|WEATHER (from 3x34: "Stormy Weather") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x24) Loneliness.png|LONELINESS (from 3x35: "Lonely Home") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x25) Time (Season 3 Version).PNG|TIME (from 3x36: "Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x28) Sleep.png|SLEEP (from 3x37: "Go To Sleep") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x30) Community.png|COMMUNITY (from 3x38: "Welcome To Woodland Valley, Part 1") (Original Broadcast Episode: 2x46) Together.png|TOGETHER (from 3x39: "Welcome To Woodland Valley, Part 2") (Original Broadcast Episode 2x47) First.png|FIRST (from 3x40: "First Day at Mouse School") (Original Broadcast Episode: 3x07) Season 4 Point_of_View.png|POINT OF VIEW (from 4x01: "The View from You") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x01) Colors.PNG|COLORS (from 4x02: "Colors Everywhere!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x06) Teacher.png|TEACHER (from 4x03: "Step by Step") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x03) Buying.png|BUYING (from 4x04: "A Trip to the General Store") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x04) Money.png|MONEY (from 4x04: "A Trip to the General Store") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x04) Friends (Playing with Best Friends).png|FRIENDS (from 4x05: "Playing with Best Friends") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x02) Halloween (Bear's Big Costume Party).PNG|HALLOWEEN (from 4x06: "Bear's Big Costume Party") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x08) Expressions.PNG|EXPRESSIONS (from 4x07: "I Did That!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x05) Thanksgiving (Thankful in Woodland Valley).PNG|THANKSGIVING (from 4x08: "Thankful in Woodland Valley") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x12) Hero.png|HERO (from 4x09: "At the Old Bear Game") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x10) Mystery (Bear's Big Mystery).PNG|MYSTERY (from 4x10: "Bear's Big Mystery") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x13) Age.PNG|AGE (from 4x11: "Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x09) Love (Season 4 Version).png|LOVE (from 4x12: "Love Day") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x15) School.png|SCHOOL (from 4x13: "Bear Takes You to School") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x16) Music (The Great Bandini).png|MUSIC (from 4x14: "The Great Bandini") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x11) Stores.png|STORES (from 4x15: "Playing Store") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x18) Winter (The Winter of His Content).PNG|WINTER (from 4x16: "The Winter of His Content") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x17) Favorite.png|FAVORITE (from 4x17: "Show and Tell") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x07) Kwanzaa.png|KWANZAA (from 4x18: "A Really Kwanzaa Holiday") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x19) Hanukkah.png|HANUKKAH (from 4x19: "A Very Hanukkah Holiday") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x21) Rhymes.png|RHYMES (from 4x20: "Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x20) Finding (Season 4 Version).PNG|FINDING (from 4x21: "Found Somewhere I Find") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x24) Building (What Does Bear Want To Build).png|BUILDING (from 4x22: "What Does Bear Want To Build?") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x14) Novels.png|NOVELS (from 4x23: "Authority of Novels") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x22) Babies (The Baby's Here!).PNG|BABIES (from 4x24: "The Baby's Here!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x28) Baby.png|BABY (from 4x25: "When Harry Met Hallie") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x25) Animals.PNG|ANIMALS (from 4x26: "Animals in Our House!") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x26) Snacks.PNG|SNACKS (from 4x27: "The Snack Chart") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x27) Pop Quizzes.PNG|POP QUIZZES (from 4x28: "The Quiz Legendary") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x29) Brave.PNG|BRAVE (from 4x29: "Big Blue Home of the Brave") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x31) Volunteer.png|VOLUNTEER (from 4x30: "Volunteers of Woodland Valley") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x23) Changes.PNG|CHANGES (from 4x31: "Making Changes") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x30) Teammates.png|TEAMMATES (from 4x32: "The Woodland Valley Team") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x32) Shapes (Shape Searchers).PNG|SHAPES (from 4x33: "Shape Searchers") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x37) Pictures (Season 4 Version).png|PICTURES (from 4x34: "Ojo's Picture") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x35) Bedtime (Season Four Version).PNG|BEDTIME (from 4x35: "Bear's Big Pajama Party") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x40) Looking.png|LOOKING (from 4x36: "Look Carefully...") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x36) Buying Money.png|BUYING MONEY (from 4x37: "Buying Money in Bear's House") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x33) Vision.png|VISION (from 4x38: "Ojo Gets Glasses") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x34) Making Friends (Season 4 Version).png|MAKING FRIENDS (from 4x39: "Why Can't Be Friends?") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x38) Responsibility.PNG|RESPONSIBILITY (from 4x40: "To Clean or Not to Clean") (Original Broadcast Episode: 4x39) Season 5 Play.png|PLAY (Rockin' Rocko) Appreciate.PNG|APPRECIATE (Appreciation Day) Expectation.png|EXPECTATION (Great Ball of Firefighters) Disability.png|DISABILITY (The Amazing Skippy) Shoes.PNG|SHOES (Shoes for Tutter) Worry.png|WORRY (Let it Go) Gadgetries.PNG|GADGETRIES (Contraptions!) Diversity.png|DIVERSITY (A Strange Bird) Emotions.png|EMOTIONS (Body Language) Home (When You're at Home).png|HOME (When You're at Home) History.png|HISTORY (History, Herstory, Bearstory) Flowers, Plants and Trees.png|FLOWERS, PLANTS AND TREES (Let's Plant!) Achievement.png|ACHIEVEMENT (Let's Make an Achievement) Missing Friends.png|MISSING FRIENDS (Ojo Misses Her Friend) Dinner.png|DINNER (Making Dinner in Woodland Valley) Christmas.PNG|CHRISTMAS (Bear's Big Holiday) Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Lists